User talk:MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne
Linking Hey. On the Specialization page the plural s within the links (e.g. Berserkers) leads to the redirection page. Writing the s outside the link (Berserkers) uses the singular form for the target page. Do you prefer the first version? I noticed you changed that back. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander (Citation) I'd noticed that you changed them, so I was concerned that there was a problem with the re-direct, so I changed it back to check and promptly forgot about it when I didn't see a problem. I don't really have a preference, as long a link leads to where it's supposed to. ; ) Loleil 23:31, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I see. Okies. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 17:59, September 15, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Spells Hey. You're quick to add those spell icons recently. I was going to do that, too, so that's why I wrote you a "boo". No sure if you noticed but it was just in jest anyway. Good work! MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 15:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander (Citation) I did notice, and it made me smile. We're getting closer and closer to completing the spells pages. I'm starting to think (well hope ) that we might have actually have them finished before the game comes out. Loleil 23:47, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :You win this round! Loleil 21:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Haha. Somehow I knew you would write something like that. I can leave the editing to you if you enjoy winning. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:18, October 9, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander (Citation) ::Heheh nah. I like to share and cutting out all those little icons on a touchpad is hard! But the spell pages come ever closer to completion. Go team! Loleil 22:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Icons Funny that we both had the same basic idea. :) My goal is to get all of the weapon talent icons up! -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, October 15, 2009 @ 6:30 pm (ET) Haha ya. I wanted to do this when the creator was released but at that time I just saw the faded icons, didn't notice the selected one appears on the right <- lol. Do you work with screenshots, too, or did you find the resource files somewhere? By the way, I'll call it a day for now. Have fun. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander : Yes. Resource files. I extracted the DDS files from the character creator, and got the raw icons from there. I also found some other nifty things, like these icons that I put up on the Currency page. :) : I've also placed all of your uploaded icons where they needed to go. (I think! There were quite a few.) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Friday, October 16, 2009 @ 2:39 am (ET) Ah, very nice. I know it's pretty easy to find and extract the resource files if you have the right tool but I rarely ever did that. On the other hand, I have a great program for fast pixel manipulations so that's how it works for me, hehe. I saw you arranged all the icons, nice work! Since it was already late, I actually hoped someone would continue. But you rather had the same idea at the same time, even better. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 16:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander The male race icons that you overwrote aren't displaying. You might want to try reuploading them under a new name, and flagging the old ones for deletion. That way we can have them be PNGs instead of JPEGs. -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Saturday, October 17, 2009 @ 6:03 pm (ET) Hm strange, thanks. Somehow I knew it would be a bad idea to avoid duplicate resources. Didn't work after all. :> MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 22:08, October 17, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander Editing the user page of other people Someone (24.128.119.234) actually bothered to edit my user page anonymously, isn't that cute! MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 19:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander : Someone did the same with mine a bit ago. It's kind of flattering, really. I had no idea that I was "roar"-worthy. : (Link to edit: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:XavierGrimwand&diff=11243&oldid=11242 ) : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Thursday, October 22, 2009 @ 4:31 pm (ET) Funnily, it made me notice that I appear under "Featured users" O.o which caused me to finally shape my user page. MyNickIsTakenSoIUseThisOne 20:38, October 22, 2009 (UTC) -- Alexander (Citation) Corrections To answer your question, no information was changed. All that was done was fix a couple of grammatical errors.